Running Blind
by BraveVesperiaGirl
Summary: As Flynn goes for his yearly physical, he finds he has months before he loses his sight, having to leave the imperial knights and the furture he had fought so had for,but only after his sight is gone that Flynn realizes that his adventure has just begun
1. Chapter 1

**~Running Blind~**

I do own Tales of Vesperia or any of its characters.

Chapter 1 ~The conversation~

The sun rays danced across the sky, covering the earth of Tercia Lumireis with its warm golden light, the breeze blowing gently across the roof tops of Zaphias lower quarter.

The lower quarter was experiencing one of its rare times of tranquilly, little noise could be heard, save for the sound of heavy metal boots clanking across the stone pavement.

The blond commandant walked through the streets of the lower quarter enjoying the little reprieve from his work, sky blue eyes mirroring the cloudless sky as the breeze tugged playfully at his hair.

How he wished that was the only reason he was here. . .

Flynn, as well as all of the imperial knights were going for their yearly physicals, which Flynn was ashamed to admit he had skipped last year. . .

To be honest, Flynn would probably skip, again this year if his doctor hadn't sent him a note telling him she wouldn't cover for him again this year.

This brought Flynn back to the task at hand, in order for to reach the lower quarter's clinic he had to pass the tavern . . . and that meant Yuri.

He sighed, it wasn't that he didn't want to see Yuri. . . it wasn't that at all, the problem was that Yuri would ask him what he was doing down here, as he hadn't been seen in a while, he of course would have to answer that he was here for physicals which wound bring the next question: Why weren't you here last year?

Flynn could the conversation now and he didn't want to deal with it right now.

He could have had the royal doctor deal with his physical, but preferred to see his own.

Solstice Fane had been his doctor since-well since the beginning, and growing up he had come to see as a second mother, especially with his mother always working after the death of his father during duty as a knight.

As Flynn reached the tavern he said a small prayer that Yuri wasn't home before walking by. . .

"Well if it isn't the commandant himself"

Flynn sighed as he added his prayer to all the others that had gone unanswered.

"Hi, Yuri. . ." Flynn said half-heartily, he had really hoped to avoid this. . .

Yuri gave his friend a quizzical look.

"What's the matter? Someone die in the royal quarter or something?"

Flynn shook his head.

"No, just yearly physicals, nothing to painful."

"Oh yeah, forgot about the stupid physicals they make you get every year" Yuri said off-handedly.

"Yuri, you know that their there to make sure that we are at are best and in top condition." Said Flynn sternly.

Yuri couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I didn't see you around last year?" Yuri asked eyeing his friend.

'I knew he was going to ask me that!' Thought Flynn.

"I was. . . busy." Flynn defended weakly.

"Busy? Doing what?" Yuri countered in return.

CRAP

"I was . . . uh, I was. . . Oh I don't know, that was a whole year ago!" Yelled Flynn angrily.

Yuri folded his arms, leaning against one of the old stone buildings.

"So you went against regulation and skipped huh? And I take it that Solstice covered for you since I never heard about it."

Flynn rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb in exasperation, how did Yuri always seem to do this to him? Flynn could be as cool as a cucumber when being yelled at by his superiors while rising through ranks in the imperial knights, he could stand in council chambers and yell his heart out against something he didn't approve of without breaking a sweat whereas most wouldn't have dared to speak, he didn't even hesitate fighting the former commandant Alexei Dinoia, so how come when Yuri questioned him (and not even very hard. . .) he seemed to get a migraine! Wanting to run for cover and knowing it wouldn't do him any good. . .

Flynn didn't get to think about it for long.

"Hey, Tercia Lumireis to Flynn! You still there?"

Yuri snapped his fingers together, barely two inches away from Flynn's face causing him to jump, how hadn't he noticed that Yuri had gotten so close to him? He had been nearly six feet away!

Flynn shook his head, blinking a couple of times as he focused on his friend.

"Good." Said Yuri putting his hand on his hip and relaxing his stance.

"You aered out for a minute there, good thoughts?" Asked Yuri causing Flynn to blush.

"Uh. . . Sorry about that, don't know where I was just now."

Yuri waved off the apology.

"That's alright, it's not like it's not something you didn't used to do a lot as a kid."

Flynn chuckled.

"Oh yes, I remember how much you complained that I couldn't keep my mind the current situation!"

Yuri laughed before a serious expression came over his face.

"Serially tough, you should go see that doctor, you look kinda pale. . ." Looking slightly worried.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired."

Yuri gave him a hard expression, the one Flynn knew all too well as: (I don't believe that for a second) expression.

"Flynn. . ." Was all Yuri said, but the message was clear, go to the doctor yourself, or have him carry you there. . .

"I have to go today anyway, and I promise to ask her about the fatigue!"

Flynn could feel the sensation of exasperation coming on again.

"Great, let's go." Said Yuri walking toward the clinic.

"What? No!" Yelled Flynn.

Yuri gave him a suspicious look.

"What's the matter? You said you're going today . . . unless you don't plan on going."

Ever since Flynn and Yuri were kids making Flynn go the doctor had always been difficult, as Flynn had become famous for being the only kid in the lower quarter that could hide from doctor Fane.

"It's not that! I. . . just have some paperwork to finish first."

Yuri gave him the same hard non-believing expression, but played along.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Said Yuri.

Flynn just didn't need this today. . .

"Have you nothing better to do then watch me do boring paperwork and get a physical?" Asked Flynn in one last attempt to get Yuri to leave as they walked to the entrance of the middle quarter.

"Well I'm afraid I don't have anything better to do, so why not?"

They continued on in silence, Flynn's mind going wild, he couldn't believe that Yuri would follow him around all day just to make sure he went to the doctor, he knew that Yuri had a very short attention span so he hoped that Yuri would get bored and look for something else to do.

Flynn looked at Yuri and then to the road ahead, Yuri wouldn't really follow him around all day just to make him go to the doctor. . . would he?


	2. Accident and excuses

**Running Blind**

A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter two is finally up, Sorry for the long wait but life had me by the horns. Enjoy!

I do not own Tales of Vesperia or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Accident and excuses

Flynn silently cursed his bad luck as he walked through the gates of the royal castle, Yuri had indeed fallowed him all the way to the royal quarter and info the castle, solders saluted as they walked passed though they seemed surprised to see Flynn, one of them just barely stuttering the title COMMENDANT and saluting in his surprise.

They walked down the long, marble-floored hall ways, passing the door that lead to the knight's kitchen before turning down another, passing Estelle's quarters.

Estelle was writing another of her famous books, though this book was an on-going experience she wanted to capture as much of the people's thoughts as well as her own before she decided to finish it, after her first two books: Tales of Vesperia and My Love Story, Brave Vesperia went over so well she couldn't wait to purplish her new one, which she had decided to call: Aftermath: Rebuilding Terca Lumireis Together.

Looking up from her work she saw Yuri and Flynn walking past.

"Hello you two! I have wonderful news! I just finished the 25th chapter of my new book!" Said Estelle excitedly.

"Oh really? Good work." Said Yuri with a small smile, he knew how much the books meant to her and she was really quite good. . .

"So Yuri have you finished reading the second book yet?" She asked getting an uncomfortable look from him.

"Yeah. . . I have. . ." Said Yuri hesitantly.

"Well, what did you think? Was it accurate enough?" She asked probing.

Yuri shifted uneasily.

"It's very . . . detailed."

"Umm. . . What are the two of you talking about?" 'What is this book? What are they talking about?' thought Flynn.

"Our love story!" She said happily.

"Huh?"

"The last chapter in my second book: My Love Story: Brave Vesperia, in the very last chapter of the book Yuri and I. . ."

Estelle was cut off by Yuri.

"Hey Estelle! You don't want to ruin the ending for him do you? Yuri said quickly, _too quickly._

"Oh no! of course not! I'm sorry Flynn, I didn't think about it. . ."

"That's alright. . ." Said Flynn, he was going to have to ask Yuri about this later.

"Well Flynn, we still have paperwork to do." Said Yuri walking past him.

"What do you mean _'we'_?" Flynn asked.

But Yuri had already disappeared beyond the corner of the hallway.

"I better catch up to Yuri before he causes trouble somehow, good-bye for now Lady Estellese."

"See you later Flynn, I'm going to start writing chapter 26!".

Estelle walked back into her from.

Flynn continued down hallway, passing two officers who saluted as he walked by, turning the corner he walked into his office where Yuri was waiting for him.

Flynn's office, while small, was decorated much like him our room, sea-green walls with dark brown furniture that covered the interior.

In the middle of the room stood Flynn's desk, stalked high with reports, notifications, and reports, on the opposite side of the desk stood a small photo of himself and Yuri when they were kids and also a picture of his mother Sani, however Flynn relised that the chocolate colored chair he sat in was occupied.

"Sir?" Came a feminine voice.

Sodia looked up at Flynn quizzically. How had he forgotten that he had asked her to finish his paperwork?

"Sir, I thought you said you would be gone today due to physicals. . . " Said Sodia getting up from the chair.

Flynn's eyes shifted uneasily.

"It's okay Sodia, I'll be going later today so I'll finish the paperwork."

"Are you sure? Because I could finish. . ."

"I'm sure."

"Well, if you're sure. . ." She said saluting, walking out she saw Yuri standing in the door way.

"And what are _You_ doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Who me? Just hanging out with friends, leaving proper English and planning an assassination."'

Yuri couldn't help but laugh at the wide-eyed expression she gave.

"That was a joke you know." He said just so she understood, knowing Sodia she would probably arrest him just for standing in (Flynn the god of all thing's) doorway preventing his '_lordship_' free passageway in and out of his room.

Sodia stepped past Yuri though the doorway walking past him she stated in a voice low enough so that Flynn couldn't hear.

"You better not cause trouble Lowell, I'll be watching you." With that Sodia continued down the hall.

"Well I see your second in command is just as friendly and loveable as she always is." Yuri said smiling causing Flynn to smile as well.

"I've never understood why she doesn't like you."

'_Oh I do.' _Yuri thought, thinking back to fall off Zaude. . .

Yuri was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a low groan come from Flynn, his friend was staring at his papers squinting his eyes as if he couldn't see what he was reading or at least having a very hard time.

Yuri sighed, this was going to be harder then he first thought, he knew something was wrong and it bothered the hell of him that Flynn wouldn't tell him what it was. . .

'I guess I'll have to take serious action. . .' he thought.

Flynn moaned, it front of him, the harder he starred the worse it seemed to get, the words streamed together on the page like an army of little black ants marching across it.

"You okay Flynn?" Asked Yuri.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine." Flynn lied.

Yuri gave him his hard expression.

"You're staring at the page as if you can't read it." Yuri stated folding his arms.

"I can read it just fine!" Said Flynn angrily.

"Alright then. . ." Said Yuri pulling away from leaning against the door frame.

"What does it say?"

Flynn starred at the report in defeat, placing the paper on the desk, he got up quickly, passing Yuri though the doorway.

"Hey!" Yuri called, running to catch up to his child-hood friend.

"Where are you going?" he asked still about ten paces behind Flynn.

"Leave me alone Yuri! I'm trying to think!" Yelled Flynn.

"But Flynn. . ." Yuri tried.

"Don't (but Flynn) me! Every time I try to think quietly you always come and bother me!" Sais Flynn, looking over his shoulder.

"But Flynn! You're headed toward the . . ."

"Oh no, I'm headed toward the library, were I'm going to sit in peace and- Ahhh!"

Flynn tripped, falling down the stairs that lead toward the library, a loud clank! Clonk!, followed by a crash! Could be heard at its base.

The imperial knights starred at their fallen commandant as if they weren't sure if they should help him or not.

Hearing the crash from her room, Estelle raced down the stairs past Yuri, and despite his protests treated Flynn for any injuries.

Flynn slowly got himself to his feet, waving off the knights, sending them back to their posts. Yuri stood a few feet away, leaning against the wall; Flynn finally looked up at him, a look of defeat in his eyes.

"Alright Yuri. . . I'll go to the clinic. . . I'm ready."

A/N:

I thank my beta, Amy rose (My mom) for the reason this chapter is readable, and also for the accident with stairs, very original. Anyway the next chapter should be up In a few days, no more super long waits for the chapters 'I hope' R&R please! Later.


	3. Going Blind

Running Blind

A/N: Okay, Chapter 3! We meet Solstice Fane!

Also I would like to thank JAGartist for my first review! And Pom Rania for subscribing!

I do not own Tales of Vesperia or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Going Blind

Solstice Fane stared at her patient with an angry glair, what had possessed him to wait so long!

Dr. Fane walked across the small patients' room and picked up her clip board from the counter before sitting on stool in the center of the room.

She could tell he was nervous, constantly fidgeting and pulling at the hem of the patients' gown he was wearing.

"Well?" He asked as she had been sitting in front of him for several minutes without saying a word.

"How bad is it?"

"Flynn. . ." She began, making sure she had his full attention.

"What possessed you to wait so long? Have you any idea how bad this is?"

She yelled with fury in her eyes.

"No I don't know how bad it is, that's why I came to you!" Flynn countered.

Solstice took several deep breaths, calming herself before continuing.

"I have the results from the eye tests, but I would like to think that there inaccurate, after all this is still an experimental device. . ."

"You're going to do a manual exam?" Asked Flynn.

"No, I'm just going to ask you some questions; they should tell me everything I need to know."

"Alright. . ." Flynn said nervously.

"Okay, just five questions, first, have you seen flashing lights in your vision?"

Flynn looked away "Sometimes. . ."

Solstice wrote the information down on her clipboard. Alright, have you experienced distorted vision?"

"Yes. . ." Said Flynn in that same defeated tone.

Solstice marked her clipboard with a grim expression.

"How about blind spots or blurred vision?"

Flynn merely nodded.

Dr. Fane sighed. "What about floaters?" She asked.

"Floaters?" Flynn repeated confused.

"What are those?"

"There small shapes of light that seem to float in front of your vision." She explained

"Oh. . ." Said Flynn looking at the ground.

"Do you?" She asked again.

"Maybe." Said Flynn trying to avoid the question.

"How often?" She asked probing.

"I don't know . . . sometimes I guess."

Solstice watched how his eyes darted as if trying to clear something from their vision.

"You can see floaters right now, can't you?"

Flynn gave no response.

"I see. . ."She said sadly.

"Flynn, I don't how to tell you this . . . if you had come sooner we could have at least performed surgery, but now. . ."

"Please, just tell me Solstice." Said Flynn looking toward her.

"Flynn. . ." Solstice put down her clipboard, walking over she gently grabbed his hands crouching so that she was at his level she looked up at him with motherly love and sadness.

"Honey . . . you're going blind. . ."

She saw an immediate look of panic cross his face.

"W-what did you say?" he asked fearfully, his voice laced with panic.

"You're going blind sweetie. . ." she said, gently rubbing his hands as if trying to rub away to evil thing that was stealing his sight.

"I see. . ." He finally said.

"How long?"

"Five, maybe six months . . . Not long I'm afraid."

"I'll have to make arrangements then, before . . ."

Flynn cut himself off getting up from table to dress.

Solstice watched him silently, he was putting on a brave front but she knew him too well for that, he'll put on this front for everyone to see, and then when he was alone in the comfort of his room he would cry until he fell into sleep, he had been that way as a child as well, usually due to the loss of his father, he would always wipe away the tears and you could almost believe that he had never been crying. . .

"Oh, Flynn?" Solstice called over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Could you send Yuri in here? I haven't given that boy a check-up in sometime. . . You know how he is."

Flynn did his best to smile "Alright, I'll wait for him outside.

As Flynn left the room Solstice began to organize the side counter, her mind obviously elsewhere until she heard the door open and close behind her.

"Hello Yuri." She greeted turning around.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on? Flynn walked out of here as if he was told that he only had a week to live!"

"It's not that bad . . . but bad enough." She stated grimly.

"Alright Solstice, talk." Said Yuri leaning against the wall.

"You may wish to sit down and here this."

Yuri didn't budge.

Solstice sighed.

"You don't sit down, do you?"

"I just like being on my feet is all." Yuri stated.

"Because if corrupted knights of Leviathan's claw come through that door you want to be able to run that much faster." She stated.

"What can I say? You know me too well."

Solstice smiled at him for a moment before a look deep worry came over her face.

"Yuri . . . Flynn, He's going blind . . ."

Yuri looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Going blind? Why? What's causing it?" He had known that something was wrong, but he didn't think it was _that_ serious!

"There's nothing causing it Yuri, it's something that happened naturally, you know the Scifo family have eye problems in their history. His father was going blind in his left eye when he joined the knights, heh, didn't stop him though."

"Yeah I guess not, the old man was a piece of work that's for sure, broke Flynn's heart when he didn't come home."

"And yours as well." Solstice noted.

Me? Nah, I didn't care much for the guy." Said Yuri.

"Liar." Said Solstice with a smile, Yuri didn't deny it.

"Well, I better go see how Flynn's doing." Said Yuri Heading for the door.

"Oh, Yuri?"

""Yeah?"

"There is one more thing I need to tell you, I'm about to send the notification of Flynn's condition and my recommendations for him . . . Yuri he can't stay in the knights, it's too dangerous with his condition."

"But Solstice . . . it'll break his heart, being a knight is everything Flynn ever wanted for himself."

"I know, and that made my recommendations that much harder to live with . . . But if I do nothing, and they send him out there to fight, and he gets killed I would never be able to forgive myself. As painful as it is . . . At least he's alive."

Yuri looked down at the ground, a look of anger and pain flashed across his face as Solstice walked toward him.

"Flynn's going to need you more than ever, please be there for him, you're the closest thing he has to a brother after all."

Yuri nodded; slowly he walked toward the door stealing himself for what was to come, could he really help Flynn learn to live with the changes that would come with the loss of his sight? Could he live with the changes that would come with the loss of his best friend's sight? Yuri shook away the Uncertainty, Flynn needed him to be stronger than that, that's all that mattered now, with a new sense of determination, Yuri turned the knob and walked out the door.

A/N: So we met Solstice, Saw a _slightly _softer side of Yuri, and had a small history lesson. Sorry if the chapters are kind of slow I promise to get a little more exciting soon! R&R please!

P.S. Information on symptoms of going blind from the article: /?expert=Tim_Harwood

Beta: Amy Rose


	4. Leaving the Knights, The Purple Star

**Running Blind**

_Chapter 4: Leaving the Knights, the purple star._

Flynn felt cold as he walked beside Yuri, leaving the city he had sworn to protect behind him, his hand still clutching the small, black box which held the purple star of bravery tightly in his hand.

He hadn't wanted to go the ceremony but his highness Ioder had insisted and Lady Estellise was on the verge of tears. . . How could he possibly say no?

[Flash Back]

Puffy white clouds floated lazily across the sunlit sky, early morning dew sparkled on the lush, green, grass as Flynn walked down the garden path.

Flynn was wearing his ceremonial armor, the many medals he had earned shone brightly in the sun light.

He stopped a moment, he felt like such a fraud when he wore this outfit, most of his awards and medals, if not all of them were really Yuri's.

He wasn't the one that found the aqua blastia core for the lower quarter, Yuri had done that.

He hadn't stopped Cumore or Rague from terrorizing the public and using their positions for their own personal gain, and while he didn't agree with His methods he admitted that Yuri had accomplished what he could not.

He gently unpinned one of the less-decorated medals from his shirt and studied it for a moment.

_**Medal of Zeal**_

_**Given for an eager and**_

_**Go-getting attitude**_

_**Recruit Flynn Scifo**_

'The Imperial Crest of Zeal' Flynn gave a sad smile, probably one of the few medals he could say he earned himself, he turned over the small golden heart with his fingers, gently tracing the violet edges with his thumb, it was his first medal, and was one of only eight other knights to receive it as a recruit, he had other, more decorated medals of course, _**The Imperial Star of Combat **_being one of them, but this one was special . . . it always would be.

Flynn looked up from his reminiscing only to find himself less than 15 yards away from the ceremony.

What had carried his feet here? Perhaps a small part of him unconsciously wanted to just get it over with?

Flynn looked down the medal again, what irony, is his attempt to forget about the ceremony for a short while he had unconsciously walked right toward it.

He repined the medal to his shirt, it was time he realized sadly, he had put it off long enough, he had to face fact that he could no longer be a knight, could no longer protect those who are close to him . . . No that wasn't true he could still protect those closest to him, _**(At least for now) **_but it wasn't the same being able to protect his entire home town . . .

As Flynn approached, Ioder and Estelle met him, Estelle's eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I'm glad you came." Said Ioder, gently placing his arm around Estelle to comfort her.

"Yes . . . I'm glad as well . . ." Said Estelle as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Flynn gingerly took her hand in his own.

"I'm alive." He said, trying his best to calm her.

"That is better than nothing, I'll find a way to take care of myself and besides, Yuri won't let me just sit around and do nothing I won't be bored!"

Estelle gave him a small smile though her tears.

"Yes . . Your right, I know everything will okay. . . Eventually."

Flynn squeezed her hand.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll be there soon."

She nodded, and slowly made her way toward the platform at the front of the ceremony, leaving the two alone on the path.

Flynn looked down, unable to look his emperor in the eyes.

"Forgive me . . ." He said without looking up.

"Forgive you?" Ioder asked quizzically.

"For what?"

Flynn finally looked up, pain clear in his eyes.

"For being selfish . . . I should have told you as soon as I realized that something was wrong . . .But I didn't because I didn't want to stop being a knight, stop helping people . . . so I hide it from you – from everyone . . ."

His shoulders sagged; eyes reverted back toward the ground.

Ioder took a step forward, placing both hands on his shoulders causing Flynn to look up.

"Because of you I have gone from being a candidate for the throne to an emperor, something I could have never have reached on my own. Not only that but you also care about the people, to you this city is not simply a mass of people to watch over, every person has a story, a worry or problem that needs to be addressed, and you listen to their problems and find way to help them that suits everyone, not because you feel it's your duty but because you want to, because you care. You taught me that ruling over people is not enough; you must care about those you rule over if there is to be any progress . . . You are someone I cannot replace, I will miss you."

"I'm no one special." Said Flynn.

"Anyone with standard skills could do my job."

"Well I don't believe that, not only do you do your paperwork but the paperwork of your subordinates as well."

A slight blush came over Flynn's cheeks.

"Umm . . . You knew about that?"

Ioder nodded.

"Estellise told me some time ago."

"I see." Flynn said nodded.

"are you sure I Can't change your mind about my proposal?" Asked Ioder hopefully.

Flynn shook his head.

"It's a Generous offer, but I think I should get away from the capital for a while, besides I'm a little young to be advising the emperor on the matters of state."

"I understand . . . So are you ready?" Asked Ioder.

"No, I'm not." Said Flynn, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"But lead the way."

The two of them walked toward the platform in the center of the garden, Estelle had worked a great deal in the gardens the last two years bringing rare plants and flowers from other continents, wild ginger from the edge of liyccia, Hyponian honeysuckle, and fringed gentian from the Tolbyccian continent, Yurzorean bluebells and Geriaos Tea flowers surrounded the entire garden, covering the ceremony with their sweet, gentle sent.

As Flynn reached the platform he realized that his entire privet brigade was present, while nowhere near as large as Alexei's Flynn had twenty to thirty men that were loyal to him, which meant they were also loyal to the emperor, he made that clear that there would be no more Alexei Conspiracy plots on his watch.

"Sir!"

The sound of Sodia's Voice snapped him from his thoughts as she quickly approached.

"Sir! Please tell me it's not true! Everyone is telling me that something is wrong with your sight and that you're leaving us! But that can't be true, because if there something wrong with your sight you would've had it fixed! There has to be some other explain-"

"Sodia!" This being the fourth of three other attempts to calm her.

Sodia looked up at him, a look of fear and uncertainty swirled uncontrolled in her rose colored eyes.

"I've been avoiding you . . ." Flynn said sadly.

"I thought it would easier for me if I stayed away from everyone, I didn't even stop and think of the effect it would have on you . . . And for that I'm sorry."

"But Commander-"

"You have to accept that I have to leave, I am of no use to you if I can't see what I'm doing, I know you're afraid . . . but I need you to trust me, I have to do this."

"B-but Commander-" Sodia started to argue again as if arguing her point well enough would make it all go away . . .

"Stand beside me during this difficult time Sodia?" Flynn asked gently.

"I . . . Yes Commander."

Sodia stood to his right while Estelle stood to his left, Flynn looked out over the small crowd someone was still missing.

"Where's Yuri?" Flynn asked Estelle.

"Yuri said he had something he had to do before the ceremony and to not wait up for him." Estelle replied sadly.

"I see . . ." He said sadly.

"But he promised . . ." Flynn whispered under his breath.

The trumpets sounded.

"Knights of the Imperial guard." Ioder started his speech causing Flynn to let go of Yuri's absence for now.

"At Flynn's request this ceremony will be as short as possible, I would just like to say that I'm glad that all of you came, each and every knight is special because you represent this city, this nation and what it stands for, and you protect it with your lives. Then there are the extraordinary, a special few that do not see being a knight as job but as a passion, a few that shine brightly but who's light go's out all to soon . . . Flynn Scifo is not simply a knight, he is a unique person and a good friend."

Ioder stepped down from the podium and took from his pocket a small, black, velvet box.

"I Emperor Ioder Sidos Heurassein the first, present you the Silver Star of Bravery, the highest honor we can give."

Ioder handed him the velvet box.

"Would you like to speak?" He asked.

"Only for a moment." Flynn answered as he walked up to the podium.

"I won't bore you with a long speech, I just want to say that I'm honored to have worked with all of you and I wish I could have worked with you longer . . . As my last order as Commandant I appoint Sodia Fane as new acting Commandant, I know she will serve well."

Sodia began to panic.

"What- me? But Commander i - I don't think that's a good idea, I mean i - I don't even have anyone to be my second since Witcher has returned to blastia research! I don't think-"

"What about Violette Lapin, you have been working with her a great deal and she's qualified."

"A female Commandant and a female Second-in-Command?, I don't think the Empire is ready for that."

"There'll have to be." He said with a genuine smile.

Sodia nodded, trying her best to smile in return.

"I'm ready to leave." Said Flynn, turning to face Ioder.

"Very well, The Imperial Guard and the Empire have lost an amazing knight." Said Ioder, shaking his hand.

"Perhaps . . ." Said Flynn, looking back at Sodia

"But they've gained an extraordinary one."

Sodia began to blush.

"I will do my best not to disappoint you Commander- I mean Flynn . . ."

"I know you will, I trust you."

Flynn stepped down from the platform; the path was now lined with knights standing on either side, still clutching their trumpets. As he walked past them he expected to hear the trumpets sound again, instead he heard a strange modern music being played.

Flynn smiled, so this was why Yuri hadn't attended, he remembered a few months ago Yuri and his friends had taken him to a place called Nam Cobanda Isle or (The Happy Place) where Yuri had shown him a funny looking creature that played many kinds of music, out of all of them Flynn had found the music Fury Sparks to be the most modern and strange but had expressed how much he liked the music.

Flynn looked around, finally spotting Yuri at the front gate leading into the royal quarter, calmly resting against the railing, far enough away to be missed from atop the platform but close enough to hear everything that was said.

'Clever' Thought Flynn, as he walked toward him.

"So, you did come."

" 'Course I did, I said I would didn't I?" Said Yuri calmly with a wave of his hand.

"So you were here this entire time and didn't bother to tell me?" looking at his friend with mild annoyance.

"Guilty as charged." Yuri replied just as calm as before.

Flynn merely sighed in annoyance.

"So, are you ready to go or what?" Yuri asked walking away.

"Go? Go where exactly?" Asked Flynn confused.

"On a trip around the world of course, Karol bought the supplies, We put Raven to work preparing the ship, Judith packed your clothes and-"

"Miss Judith did what?" Flynn asked in horror that a woman had gone through his stuff, packed his clothes, and been though his underwear . . .

Flynn shook away the thought.

"This is horrible . . ." mumbled Flynn to himself.

"Ah, come on! It'll be great fun! Besides you need a vacation."

Flynn only sighed again; he knew none of his training could possibly prepare him for the journey ahead.

A/N: Finally finished . . .(Checks work count . . .")

What? Over 2,000 words! Yay!

(Checks to see how long ago since last update . . .)

WTH! Last Updated: 07-15-11 ! It took that long?

Anyways . . . Next chapter is "The Journey Begins" were finally on our way!

Also I'm working on another story that a friend of mine has been after me FOREVER to write! I'll put that up some time next week.

R&R Please! Thanks!


End file.
